I Want You To Stay
by lisakingsford
Summary: Lisa is very sick. Her husband Steve Rogers, is worried about her. When she faints at work, he comes to her rescue. Steve RogersxOC oneshot OOC Steve Rogers


Blowing my nose for the 73rd time that morning, I finally decided to take another pain killer. Although they weren't helping, I wanted some relief for my agonizing headache, and the dizzy feeling didn't help.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, signaling a text message. With a grin I pulled it out, the brightness of the screen making me wince. Opening the text from my husband, I smiled. He sent me one every hour during my work days. They were either quick little notes as in I love you or check ins.

*Hey Honey, how is your day so far?*

I dimmed the brightness of my phone before responding.

*It's good. *

I hated lying to Steve but I needed to get this paperwork filled before the end of the week. My phone buzzed again.

*You sure? You seemed pretty out of it this morning, even Sammy was worried.*

I sighed, my 4 year old son was too much like his father. He had a great attention to detail, so he could easily tell when someone wasn't feeling their best. Much to my dismay.

*I was just extra tired.*

He responded almost immediately.

*Alright, have a good day. I love you. 3*

*I love you too. 3*

I tucked my phone back into my pocket. My throat was scratchy and I coughed into my sleeve. It was painful for me. Standing up, I walked to the water fountain, hopefully it would soothe my burning throat.

It didn't.

I groaned and turned to walk back. My head pounded again and my vision went white.

When it cleared, I was on the floor, my friends/co-workers were looming over me looking worried.

"Lisa, are you alright!?" Ian asked.

I shook my head, it didn't seem like I would get that paperwork done today anyways.

"I'll call your husband." Anthony informed as Mari helped me sit on one of the sleek black chairs in the hallway.

I curled up and coughed again. Even my friends had to wince at the noise.

Steve still had his S.H.I.E.L.D uniform on when he exited the elevator. Without hesitation, he scooped me up bridal style. Thanking my co-workers, he adjusted me in his arms before taking the short elevator ride down and leaving the building.

He balanced me in one arm and opened the car door and set me inside. He smoothed my hair back and kissed my forehead. Getting into the drivers seat, he made sure the car ride was smooth.

I kept my face buried in the seat. The car stopped a short time later and before I knew it, my husband was laying me down in bed, helping me pull on some more comfortable clothes.

He went into the bathroom, I could hear the faucet running. He came back with a wet washcloth and placed it on my forehead. I moaned as the cloth cooled down my skin.

"Natasha is going to drop off Sam and bring some medicine." Steve informed as he stroked my hair.

I nodded and let my eyes close, giving my body much needed rest.

Steve shook his head at my sleeping form. He knew something was off about me this morning. Of course I wouldn't tell him, I complained that he was a worry wort.

There was a soft knock on the door, so Steve placed another kiss to my hairline before padding to the front door. Opening it, Sam jumped into his arms right away. "Daddy!" He squealed in delight. "Hey buddy." He chuckled and ruffled his hair before retuning his attention the Natasha. She had his backpack and grocery bag in her hands.

She handed then both over to Steve, telling him what she bought and things he could do to make me more comfortable. Steve tried to pay her back for the medicine but she refused. She gave Sammy a hug before leaving. She had to pick up her daughter from tae kwon do, and grab some dinner for Clint.

Giving a quick goodbye, Steve set Sam on the kitchen counter. "How was your day bud?" He asked, pulling out Sam's school folder.

"It was good, we did lots of coloring!" He stated, swinging his legs back and forth. "That's awesome buddy." Steve replied, a fond smile on his face. He and Sam both shared a love for art. He remembered the day when I brought home finger paint. It took 5 baths just to get the clumps out of his hair and two 'Mommy and Daddy only baths' to get the paint off of me and Steve.

Sam looked around confused. "Where's mama?" Steve picked him up and settled him on his hip. "Mommy is very sick right now. So we have to be very quiet." He told him, putting a finger to his lips to enforce his point.

"Okay...can I draw?" Sam whispered. Steve nodded, in no time he had his son set up at the kitchen table with a pack of crayons and a stack of blank paper while he cleaned up around the house a bit.

I woke up later in the day, confused for a moment, until I remembered what happened in the morning. Steve was at the base of the bed, folding laundry and Sammy was laying on his stomach, feet facing me, a clipboard in hand, drawing contently.

Steve was the first to notice me awake. Setting the basket on the floor, he walked over and kissed my cheek. A little hand tapped my side. I looked over and Sam thrusted the paper at me. "Here Mommy."

It was a drawing of Steve, Sam, and me holding hands. The picture was nicely done for a three year old. There was a rainbow behind the three of us and in big red letters he wrote 'Get well soon Mom!' Not doubt a little spelling help from his dad.

"Thank you baby, it's beautiful. We'll hand it on the fridge." I informed and kissed the top of his head. He bounced up and down happily and ran into the kitchen to most likely hang the drawing up himself.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked when Sammy returned.  
"Better than I was this morning." I admitted. "Please tell me next time you are feeling sick." He pleaded, his blue eyes full of emotion. "Alright." I smiled.

For the rest of the night, we all cuddled up and watched Disney movies after Steve gave me my medicine. Sam fell asleep at the beginning of Finding Nemo. Steve put him to bed before returning. We both snuggled close and basked in the comfort of one another.

I fell asleep at the ending of Lilo and Stitch. Steve kissed my temple and pulled the blankets up to my chin, falling asleep with his arm sling around my waist and his face buried in my hair.


End file.
